1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring clips, and more particularly pertains to an electrical wiring clip which allows electrical cables, wires and boxes to be inexpensively and rapidly secured to framing studs, such as conventional 2".times.4" or 2".times.6" framing studs, during new or remodel construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical method of securing electrical wiring to framing studs has heretofore involved stapling the wires or cables, for example the type known as ROMEX, directly to the studs. In order to save time, wires were bundled beneath a single staple. Recent changes to the National Electrical Code have precluded this previous practice, based upon a ,requirement of wire spacing to ensure adequate cooling to minimize fire danger. The recent code changes require that, no more than three cables are to be secured to a 2".times.4" stud, the cables must not be closer than 1.25" to the nearest outside surface of the stud. More and more states are prohibiting the uses of metal staples to secure cables to the stud, and requiring that an electrically insulating means of securing the cables to the stud be utilized. Relevant portions of the National Electric Code are set forth below:
Art. 336-15 Supports
Non-metallic sheathed cable (Romex) shall be secured by staples, straps, or similar fittings so designed and installed as not to damage the cable. Cable shall be secured in place at intervals not exceeding 41/2 feet (1.37 m) and within 12" (305 mm) from every cabinet, box or fitting.
Art. 300-4 (d)
Cables and raceways parallel to framing members. In both exposed and concealed locations, where a cable or raceway-type wiring method is installed parallel to framing members, such as joists, rafters, or studs, the cable or raceway shall be installed and supported so that the nearest outside surface of the cable or raceway is not less than 11/4" inches (31.8 mm) from the nearest edge of the framing member where nails or screws are likely to penetrate.
Thus, to utilize the conventional stapling method, a staple is used at each securement point for each wire or cable element, and the staple and wires must be spaced in conformance with the new requirements of the National Electric Code. The securement of each wire or cable utilizing individual staples is a tedious and time consuming process, slowing down the electrician and consequently resulting in greater costs.